1. Field of the Invention
Hard waste disposal, particularly a rotor and grinding grate for disposal of glass containers, such as soft drink bottles, beer bottles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ MOST PERTINENT PATENTS JOHNSON et al. 2,558,255 BEITER 3,224,688 LUSCOMBE 3,655,138 BENSON 3,703,970 LEWIS 4,934,614 BACKGROUND PATENTS HOWES 1,973,074 MORGAN et al. 3,151,814 THOMA 4,796,818 COOK 5,076,503 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are being discussed in an Information Disclosure Statement, being submitted separately.